Just Another Day at the Bionic Academy
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: What happens when you leave a bunch of bionic students alone at the academy? Nothing good, that's what.


**Hello readers! PurpleNicole531 here with a new Lab Rats story! This is just a one-shot centered on some of our favorite bionic students from the bionic academy, including Daniel! I won't give too much away, but expect a lot of fun family mishaps in this adventure! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Just Another Day at the Bionic Academy**

* * *

"Are you sure you guys will be okay taking care of the academy while Donnie and I are gone?" Douglas asked the four bionic siblings as he was just about to head into the hydro-loop.

Chase nodded. "Of course, Douglas. Adam, Bree, and I will make sure everything goes smoothly. The academy will remain in tip-top shape when you two come back from your business trip."

Leo cleared his throat and glanced at his brother. "Aren't you forgetting someone, Chase?"

"Oh, you're right, Leo. I almost forgot."

Leo grinned. "Thank you, Chase. At least someone remembers–"

"Perry will also be here helping us with the students."

Leo glared at Chase. "You're dead to me!"

Douglas sighed. "Alright, then I guess Donnie and I have nothing to worry about. Just make sure nothing gets blown up, okay?"

Everyone turned their heads to look at Adam, who stared at them in confusion. "What?" He then realized why they were all looking at him. "Oh, right! Sorry, Douglas, but that is a promise I cannot make."

Douglas shook his head before turning around and walking up to the hydro-loop. Just as he was about to step into the hydro-loop and meet his brother at the mainland, a certain former principal decided to make an appearance.

"Wait!"

"Oh no . . ."

Douglas tried to get inside the hydro-loop and close it before the she-demon got to it, but he was too late. Perry ran over and stood between Douglas and the hydro-loop. "Take me with you!" She exclaimed.

Douglas frowned. "On Donnie and I's business trip? You want to come with?"

"Yes! I don't want to be stuck here with the robot people!"

"Too bad because you're staying. Now get out of my way!" Douglas tried pushing Perry out of the way, but she remained where she was. "What are you? Made out of steel?"

"I could be." Perry replied. "That part-time job at the factory left me exposed to a lot of different metals. I'm pretty sure this leg is sixty-percent steel and forty-percent iron."

Douglas rolled his eyes before finally getting past Perry and quickly buckling himself into the hydro-loop. The doors slid shut and the hydro-loop zoomed out of the academy before Perry had a chance at intervening.

"Ah, well," Perry said. "That doesn't bother me. I have my ways of sneaking onto trips. My family had no idea that I was hiding in the back of the trunk when they went on that road trip to the Grand Canyon. I survived three days on nothing, but cans of expired tuna and wool blankets." She then ran out of the academy, leaving the bionic team the only ones left to supervise the bionic students.

"So, looks like we're in charge." Bree stated. "Who wants to go first? I vote Chase!"

"Me too!" Adam piped up.

"Me three!" Leo exclaimed as he, Adam, and Bree ran off in different directions.

Chase looked around at where his siblings previously stood. "Guys? Wait up!" He yelled, running after them.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Bob began as he stared at the four mentors in front of him. "The two Mr. Davenports will be on a business trip for the entire day and you four will be in charge of the academy while they're gone?"

Bree nodded, smiling. "That's right! And that also means we'll be in charge of you." She pointed at Bob, who had a dreamy look on his face.

"I don't care who's in charge as long as I'm with you, Bree." He replied, grinning.

Bree rolled her eyes before walking away from the love-struck bionic hero in training.

"Well, I'm excited that Adam, Bree, and Chase are in charge." Daniel stated as he stood between Chase and Leo. "If it means spending time with my three awesome siblings."

"And Leo!" Leo exclaimed, frowning. "You know, I'm getting really tired of being forgotten."

Adam patted his brother on the shoulder. "Well, get used to it because you are forgotten."

Leo shook his head in disgust as he glared at his brother.

"And a full day of you guys in charge means a full day of nothing, but fun here at the academy!" Daniel exclaimed, grinning.

Chase crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Sorry, Daniel, but we promised Douglas that we would make sure nothing bad happens here at the academy. So, that means no roughhousing or shenanigans while they're gone."

Daniel frowned. "Adam and Bree are right. You really are a fun-killer, Chase."

Chase looked offended and he was quick to defend himself. "Hey! I'm not a fun-killer! How about instead of training today we play a game?"

A grin appeared on Daniel's face again. "Yeah, that sounds awesome! What do you have in mind?"

Chase grinned as he replied. "Seeing who can solve the most polynomials in under sixty seconds! It may be hard to beat me. I'm known as the champion!"

"And you can remain the champion because we're not playing that." Daniel said, immediately shattering Chase's short-lived enthusiasm for the 'game.'

"You and I have very different definitions of a game." Adam piped up as he picked Chase up and threw him across the training room. His brother groaned as he crashed into the wall and laid on the floor in a daze.

Adam laughed as he pointed at Chase. "Now that is what you call a game!"

Bree paid no attention to her goofy brother. "You know, it wouldn't be so bad giving the students a day off of training and letting them do whatever they want."

At this point, Chase had gotten up off the floor and walked over to his sister. "No way! I'm not letting a bunch of bionic students run wild around this academy!"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Fine then. We'll just keep them confined in this room and let them train until they pass out and cause another rebellion against us."

Chase frowned. "I didn't say that! Quit twisting my words around!"

Bree smirked as she looked at her annoyed brother. "I guess we're no better than Krane was."

"Really, Bree?" Chase asked. "You're going to pull that one out? You think bringing Krane up is going to change my mind?"

"Oh, I know it is. Who lived with you for sixteen years in a basement again?"

Chase glared at Bree, who was still smirking at him. "Well played there, sis. Well played."

"Thank you." Bree replied, smiling. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go meet Caitlin at the new waterpark in Mission Creek. It's a grand opening today and she invited me."

"Wait, hold up!" Chase grabbed his sister's arm before she could speed away. "You're seriously leaving us? We promised we would be in charge of the academy and keep it in tip-top shape when Mr. Davenport and Douglas come back!"

"No, _you_ promised that." Bree countered. "I just went along with it."

"If you leave, I'll tell Mr. Davenport you ditched us!"

"Ooh, blackmailing me huh, Chase?" Bree asked. "I'm not worried. I know you, Chase. You say you'll tell them, but you never will. I'll go to the waterpark, come back before they do, and they'll never know I left."

"I'm not kidding, Bree! I really will tell them!" Chase exclaimed, a serious look on his face.

Bree sighed before pulling herself out of her brother's grip. "Fine! I'll stay with you losers for the day! Just let me go get my phone. I left it in the mentor's quarters." She then sped out of the training room before Chase had a chance to respond.

"She's not coming back, is she?"

"Nope." Adam replied.

Chase groaned. "I never win, do I?"

"Nope."

Chase turned and glared at his brother. "Will you quit saying that?"

Adam had a cheeky grin on his face. "Nope!"

Chase threw his arms in the air. "That's it! I quit! I hate having to keep you guys from getting in trouble by Mr. Davenport! If Bree really left the academy when she was supposed to stay and be in charge, I'm telling Mr. Davenport and Douglas when they return from their trip!" He then stormed out of the training room, leaving Adam alone with the bionic students.

"Well, I'd say that went well." Bob piped up. "By the way, where's Leo?"

Everyone looked around and noticed Leo had also made his escape when nobody was looking.

"Well, looks like I'm the only one in charge." Adam stated, smiling. "So, who here has heat vision?"

Some of the bionic students raised their hands.

"Great, who wants to go blow stuff up?" Adam asked.

All the bionic students, minus Bob and Daniel, raised their hands.

Adam grinned. "Follow me outside where we'll go blow up Mr. Davenport's yacht for the second time!"

The bionic students cheered as they ran after Adam, who left the training room. Bob and Daniel were now the only ones left.

"We're so doomed." Daniel stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the mentor's quarters, Bree had sped into the room only to see Spin creating a mess all over the place.

"Spin! What are you doing?!" She exclaimed.

Spin looked up at Bree and panicked. "Uh, you didn't see anything!"

"Really? Because I see you creating a big mess in _our_ mentor's quarters."

"It's not what it looks like." Spin said. "I'm . . . cleaning the place up."

Bree crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the student. "Spin, what are you really doing?"

Spin sighed, knowing he had been defeated. "Fine, I'm secretly destroying all of Leo's stuff."

"You know, he's eventually going to find out about this."

Spin grinned, nodding. "I know! He's going to be so furious!"

"And you want that?" Bree asked.

"Yes, seeing Leo upset gives me great joy in life."

"Okay . . ."

"So, what are you doing in here?" Spin asked, looking at Bree curiously.

Bree bit her lip nervously. "I'm . . . getting my phone."

"Really? Because I see your phone sticking out of your pocket right now."

"You aren't going to tell anyone about this, are you?" Bree asked.

Spin had a smirk on his face. "As long as you don't tell anyone, especially Leo, about this."

Bree smirked. "You've got a deal." She then shook hands with Spin. "You may resume your activities."

Spin grinned. "Pleasure doing business with you, Bree."

Bree smiled. "Same here." She then sped out of the room while Spin continued to smash and destroy all of Leo's precious stuff.

* * *

"So . . . what do you want to do, Bob?" Daniel asked as he and Bob were sitting on the floor of the training room.

"I don't know, Daniel, what do you want to do?" Bob asked back.

"Hmm, how about I Spy?" Daniel suggested.

Bob looked around the nearly empty room. "Okay, I spy . . . an empty room with two bionic students in it."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "What about Twenty Questions?"

"Okay, what ya got?"

"Hmm, do you have a favorite color?"

"Zucchini." Bob replied.

"I said favorite color, Bob. Not favorite vegetable." Daniel stated.

"Oh . . . then I don't have a favorite color."

Daniel groaned. "This is hopeless! There's nothing to do!"

"We could join the other bionic students outside and blow stuff up with Adam." Bob suggested.

"No, that's a horrible idea." Daniel stated. "Why would you even say such a thing?"

"I don't know."

Daniel sighed. He was really getting annoyed now. Why did he have to be stuck with Bob? Why couldn't he have been stuck with Logan, or Taylor, or Kate, or Spin, or–

"How about we throw a party right here in the training room?"

Daniel looked up at Bob, eyes wide with surprise. "Bob! That's the best idea you've had all day!"

Bob grinned, a happy look on his face. "Awesome!"

"I know just what to do." Daniel said, standing up. "We'll decorate with balloons and streamers and then we'll have a snack table right over there. Oh, and a giant piñata right in the middle of the room!"

"Great!" Bob exclaimed. "What's a piñata again?"

Daniel frowned. "I'll explain it to you later, but we're going to need some help setting this party up."

"Who are we gonna call?" Bob asked.

Daniel smiled, rubbing his hands together as he looked at his blonde-haired friend. "I know exactly who to call."

* * *

Logan, Kate, and Spin were standing in the training room. All three of them were confused on what was going on.

"Why are we here again?" Logan asked, clueless as always.

"I don't know why, but I am so glad to be out of that ruckus outside!" Kate exclaimed. "Adam blowing up Mr. Davenport's yacht was fun at first, but when he started randomly shooting his lasers at every single thing he saw, I knew I had to get out of there. I really hope Jenny is okay though. She was definitely in the line of fire for that one laser."

Spin was the most upset about being pulled away from his activity of destroying Leo's stuff in the mentor's quarters. "I am so getting back at Bob for forcing me to come here! I was busy!"

"Doing what?" Logan asked.

"None of your business, bobble-head!" Spin spat out, glaring at Logan.

Kate gasped at the youngest bionic. "Spin! No need to be rude! Logan is not a bobble-head!"

Logan smiled gratefully at Kate. "Thank you, Kate. That was really nice of you to stand up for me."

Kate nodded. "No problem. By the way, Spin, he's more of a bubble-head."

Spin laughed. "Yeah! You're right, Kate!" Both bionic students then high-fived each other while Logan had a frown on his face.

At that moment, Bob and Daniel had walked back into the room.

"You're probably wondering why we called you all here." Daniel stated, looking at the three students.

"Well, why did you call us all here?" Logan asked.

"We called you all here to – wait, where's Taylor? She was supposed to be here too!"

Kate shrugged. "Haven't seen her. Spin?"

Spin shook his head. "I haven't seen a lot of people today, except for Bree."

Kate raised her eyebrow. "You saw Bree? What were you doing with her?"

"None of your business, Kate!" Spin yelled in her face again.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I don't even really care."

Daniel turned to look at Logan. "Logan? You hang out with Taylor a lot. Do you know where she is?"

Logan shook his head. "No, sorry. I saw her at breakfast, but afterwards, I didn't see her. I have no idea where she could be."

"Hmm, strange." Daniel muttered. "Are you sure she wasn't outside with Adam and the other bionic students?"

All three bionics shook their heads. Daniel looked disappointed. "Ah, well, she would've been great help."

"Really? Are you sure? She's blind you know." Bob piped up. "I don't see how that can make her great help."

"Quiet, Bob!" Spin yelled at his best friend.

Bob put his hands up in defense. "I'm just saying!"

"Moving on . . ." Daniel said, rolling his eyes. "You're here because Bob and I need help in setting up a party."

"A party?" Kate repeated. "Ooh! How exciting! I've never been to a party before!"

"Newsflash, missy. None of us have been to a party before!" Spin exclaimed.

"Can we not invite him?" Logan asked, pointing to Spin, who stuck his tongue out at the bionic.

"Anyways, I've decided that each of you will have a specific job for the party." Daniel continued. "Logan and Spin will work together to decorate the room with streamers and balloons."

"Oh, come on!" Both students exclaimed.

"Meanwhile, Bob will be the one to set up the snack table."

"Awesome!" Bob exclaimed.

"And Kate," Daniel pointed to the said bionic, who looked at him curiously. "I have a very special job for you."

Kate groaned. "That sentence never means anything good."

"Trust me, you're going to love this!" Daniel insisted. "Okay, everyone, let's get to work on the best party ever!"

Logan, Kate, and Spin nodded as they left the room to start setting up the party.

"You know, I wonder where Bree, Chase, and Leo went." Bob replied, looking at Daniel.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, and Taylor too. Well, I guess we won't find out till later, right?"

Bob nodded in agreement before walking out of the room to grab the stuff he needed for the snack table.

"And as for me, I'll be the one to set up the greatest piñata anyone has ever seen!" Daniel exclaimed. He then ran out of the room to get the supplies he needed for the said piñata.

* * *

Two hours later, the training room was now decorated with colorful balloons and a rainbow of streamers. Logan and Spin finally got the job done although there was a lot of quarreling during the process.

As for Bob, he was still trying to figure out the menu for the party. "What do you think, Daniel? Smoked salmon with a side of salad and breadsticks?"

Daniel looked up from his half-made piñata to Bob. "What, Bob? This is a party! Not a fancy dinner at some expensive restaurant!"

Bob nodded. "Roast beef sandwiches it is."

"Don't forget the mayonnaise!" Daniel reminded.

"Gotcha! I'll be back with the food in a few minutes!" Bob then left the room to make the sandwiches for the party.

"Kate, how's it going with the music?" Daniel asked, walking up to the girl.

Kate frowned. "I've never been a DJ before. I don't even know how half this stuff works!"

Daniel intervened as he walked up to the equipment Kate was having trouble figuring out. "Don't worry. It's not really that hard. Would you like me to show you?"

Kate sighed in relief. "Yes, please."

Daniel smiled. "All you have to do is pick a format of music and then hit some buttons . . . like this."

Suddenly, loud hard rock music started blasting from the speakers, nearly breaking everyone's eardrums.

"Ah!" Kate yelled as she was the one standing closest to the speakers. She put her hands over her ears, but it hardly drowned the sound out. "Turn it down, Daniel! It's too loud!"

Daniel grinned sheepishly as he quickly pressed some buttons. The music then turned off, much to the relief of the four bionic students.

"Sorry, maybe I don't know much about this stuff as I thought I did."

Kate gave the boy a look. "You think? Good thing Chase wasn't here. Who knows what would've happened?"

At that moment, Bob came walking back into the training room with a platter of roast beef sandwiches in his hands. "Hey guys, what did I miss?"

Everyone gave him annoyed looks. Daniel sighed, wondering if this party idea wasn't as great of an idea as he thought it was.

* * *

It wasn't until another hour later that the party was officially set up. Balloons and streamers were decorated everywhere around the room, thanks to Logan and Spin. Bob was standing by the snack table, where a platter of roast beef sandwiches and various cheeses and crackers sat. Kate had finally figured out how to work the DJ equipment, so she was standing in the corner of the room with headphones on, ready to play some music and get this party started. And finally, Daniel had successfully created a giant piñata which was hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room, but it really wasn't the kind of piñata he was trying to create.

"Why is there a giant unicorn in the center of the room?" Bob asked Daniel, who had walked over to the snack table.

Daniel sighed. "It was supposed to be a giant robot!"

Bob laughed. "Dude, you are nowhere close to a giant robot!"

"Yes, I see that Bob." Daniel replied, looking even more annoyed than he already was. "Can you just focus on the snacks, please?"

"Already doing it, buddy." Bob responded, smiling. "Care for some cheese and crackers?"

Daniel nodded as he reached for a cracker and put some cheese on it. He then ate it, but immediately spit it out. "Ugh!"

Bob frowned. "What's wrong, Daniel?"

"Bob, where did you get this cheese from?"

"Adam's Incredible Edibles. He has a box full of snacks hidden behind his capsule in the mentor's quarters!" Bob replied, grinning.

Daniel sighed, shaking his head. "You know what, Bob? Just stick to the sandwiches."

Bob nodded. "Will do. So, what do you think of this party? Pretty awesome, right?"

To be honest, Daniel wasn't sure this party was awesome. It wasn't even close to what he wanted it to be. He wouldn't say it had turned into a disaster, at least not yet, but he wasn't going to tell Bob how he was really feeling about it.

"It's great, Bob."

"Really? I sense that you're not as happy about it as I am, Daniel."

Daniel groaned. How could Bob figure out this kind of stuff?

"Fine, it's not as awesome as I thought it would be. Not even close."

Bob had a thoughtful look on his face. "Hmm, why not inviting more people? That should make things a little more exciting."

"What?" Daniel looked around and that's when he realized that there hardly was anyone at this party. Besides him and Bob, it was just Logan, Kate, and Spin.

Bob was right. There needed to be more people.

"We should invite Adam and the other bionic students. Are they still outside?" Daniel asked.

Bob shrugged. "I think so. I'm not really sure though."

Daniel frowned. That really wasn't the answer he was looking for.

Coincidentally, just as Bob had said that, Adam and the other bionic students had walked back into the training room and were met with the sight of decorations and a party having been set up.

"What is going on here?" Adam asked.

Daniel immediately walked up to his brother. "Adam, I know this looks bad, but I can explain."

"Explain what?" Adam asked again. "That you just set up the most awesome party ever?"

Daniel looked shocked. Adam wasn't mad? He wasn't going to get in trouble or be punished for this?

And that's when he realized it was Adam.

"Hello? Daniel? Are you okay, man?"

Daniel snapped out of his daze and looked up at Adam. "Yes?"

Adam grinned. "Awesome! Then let's get this party started!" He pointed over to Kate by the DJ equipment. "Kate, crank us up some tunes!"

"You got it, Adam!" Kate exclaimed as she played some music, which blasted from the speakers, but not as loud as before.

"Now everybody dance!" Adam yelled as he started jumping around and dancing crazily. Soon, all the other bionic students followed his lead, doing the same thing.

Daniel grinned. "I did it! I actually created the best party ever!"

"Ahem?"

Daniel looked to see Logan, Spin, Kate, and Bob giving him looks. "I mean we all created the best party ever! Woo-hoo!" He then joined everyone else in dancing.

As the party went on, Adam had nearly eaten all of the roast beef sandwiches and some students were still dancing while others attempted to break the giant unicorn piñata and eventually failed.

Adam had joined in, holding a bat and putting a blindfold over his eyes. "Back up, people! Giant unicorn is going down!" He then used his super strength and gave the final blow to the piñata, which finally broke. However, instead of candy raining down, it was dirty laundry.

"What in the world? I swear I filled it up with candy! How did dirty laundry get in there?" Daniel asked, utterly confused.

Bob grinned sheepishly. "It might've been me. I snuck some of my laundry in there while you weren't looking."

Daniel glared at his friend. "Bob!"

"What? What did I do?"

"Uh! I think I got the taste of sweat in my mouth!" Adam yelled as he was covered in socks.

"Ooh, that's not good." Bob commented. "I've got a nasty case of toe fungus."

Adam looked even more disgusted. "Oh no! Water! Somebody get me some water!"

"Don't worry, Adam. I've got your back!" Spin yelled as he splashed a bucket of water in Adam's face.

"Spin!" Daniel exclaimed. "Why would you do that?"

"What?" The youngest bionic asked. "He asked for water!"

Bob cringed. "Ooh . . . on second thought, I think I soaked my feet in that bucket of water."

"Bob!" Both Daniel and Spin yelled at the bionic.

"What?" He asked, clueless.

"What the heck is going on here?!" A new voice exclaimed.

The music abruptly stopped and everyone turned around to see Chase accompanied by Bree, Leo, and Taylor standing in the room.

"We're so busted." Daniel muttered.

Chase looked upset as he walked over to his brother and the group of students. "Adam, why would you throw a party in here? You were supposed to keep things in tip-top shape!"

Adam was about to respond, but Daniel interrupted. "It wasn't Adam."

Chase looked at his other brother. "What are you saying, Daniel?"

"It was me. Actually it was Bob and I. We were the ones who threw this party, but I was the one who agreed to do it. Adam had nothing to do with this."

Chase frowned, but he wasn't as upset as he was before. "Thank you for telling me the truth, Daniel, but that still doesn't mean you're not in trouble for throwing a party without anyone's permission."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Well, if I remember correctly, you four were supposed to be in charge of the academy and keep everything in tip-top shape while my dad and his brother were gone." A smirk formed on his face as he stared at Chase, who was at a loss for words.

"Well, I–" He sighed defeated. "Fine! You win this round!" He exclaimed, pointing a finger at Daniel.

"This is the only round." The boy pointed out.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Whatever!"

"So, where did you guys disappear off to? I know Bree snuck off to that waterpark with her friend, but what about you, Leo, and Taylor?" Daniel asked.

"I was nowhere." Chase replied a little too quickly.

Adam frowned. "Really, Chase? Even I wouldn't believe that excuse."

Chase sighed, knowing he couldn't hide the secret he was keeping any longer. "Fine! I would've stayed and kept you guys from throwing a party, but I couldn't because . . . I was hanging with someone."

"Who?" Daniel asked.

"No one."

"Seriously, Chase, nobody is buying it anymore." Adam pointed out. "Just tell us who you were hanging out with. I'm sure it's not as embarrassing as you think it is. Wait . . . were you hanging out with the giant plastic hot dog at the food court in the mall?"

"Yes, I was – wait, no!" Chase exclaimed, giving his brother a look. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"Why not?" Adam asked. "I did when we went to the mall."

Chase rolled his eyes before continuing. "Actually, I was hanging out with Sabrina."

"Yes! I knew it!"

Everyone turned their heads to stare at Bree. "What? I did know!" She exclaimed.

"How did you know, Bree? You were at the waterpark with Caitlin!" Chase pointed out.

Bree smirked. "I may or may not accidentally had your phone and saw you were secretly texting with Sabrina."

"What? Bree! That's a violation of privacy!"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So, did you go on a date with Sabrina? Does my little brother finally have a girlfriend?"

"I'm not telling you!" Chase exclaimed. Bree gave him a look and he finally caved in. "Fine, I did go on a date with Sabrina. We had pizza. And we may or may not have . . . kissed."

Everyone gasped while Adam laughed. "No way! That's hilarious, Chase!"

"I wasn't joking, Adam."

Adam stopped laughing. "Wait, really?"

Chase nodded.

Adam now looked mad. "I can't believe you got your first kiss before me!"

"Well, it would help if you had a girlfriend." Chase retorted.

Everyone failed to notice Kate blushing while she stood behind the DJ equipment.

"I'll get one . . . eventually." Adam stated.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go with that." Chase said, rolling his eyes.

"So," Bree now focused her attention on Leo and Taylor. "Where were you two?"

Leo looked calm as he replied. "I was back at Mission Creek with my mom."

"And I was outside with Adam and the other students." Taylor replied.

"That's a lie!" Logan blurted out. "I was outside with Adam and the other students and Taylor was nowhere among them!"

"What?" Bree asked. "Taylor, where were you really?"

Taylor turned to look at Leo. "You want to tell them?"

"I think we both should." Leo said.

Both of them then held hands as they announced the news. "We're in a relationship!"

Bree squealed for the second time that day. "Yes! Finally!"

Leo and Taylor looked at Bree, confused.

"What?" She asked. "I've been rooting for you two from the very start!"

"So, let me get this straight." Daniel stated. "You guys ditched being in charge of the academy to go hang out with your girlfriends or boyfriends?"

"Yeah, pretty much." They all replied.

"Except me!" Bree exclaimed. "I was with Caitlin because I currently don't have a boyfriend. Seriously, why can't I ever get a guy?"

Bob smiled as he wrapped an arm around Bree. "You've got me, Breezy."

Bree frowned as she glared at Bob. "Remove your arm before I decide to remove your head, Bob."

"Getting feisty, huh? I like that in a woman." Bob replied.

Bree rolled her eyes as she walked away from Bob.

"Are you going to tell Mr. Davenport and Douglas about the party?" Adam asked as he looked at his brother.

Chase had thought about doing so, but then he remembered he had ditched being in charge to spend time with Sabrina. And he certainly wasn't going to let his two dads know about it. If he did, then he would be in deep trouble, and Chase wasn't looking for that.

"No," He finally replied. "I won't tell Mr. Davenport and Douglas about this party . . . as long as you let us join in."

Daniel nodded, a smile on his face. "Of course! Come on! There's still time to have fun before Mr. Davenport and my dad come back."

Everyone cheered as Kate turned the music back up and all of them started dancing. Balloons and confetti fell down on everybody and a disco ball hung from the ceiling, shining a rainbow spectrum of colors around the room.

"Where did that disco ball come from?" Daniel asked, not remembering it being a part of his original party plans.

"I found it in a box of old inventions hiding in the back of the academy." Bob stated. "I thought it'd be a nice touch and add some groove to this jam."

Leo's eyes widened as he stared at the supposed disco ball. "That's no disco ball! That's one of the training orbs! I thought I destroyed them all! Everybody duck!" He yelled.

All of the bionic students ducked down to the ground as red lasers shot out from the training orb. Balloons popped, the snack table came crashing down, and Kate screamed as a laser hit the DJ equipment, causing it to spark and malfunction. Smoke emitted from the now defunct system.

"Hang on, Kate! I've got you!" Adam yelled out as he ran over to save the bionic girl. He then walked away from the disaster holding Kate in his arms.

"Adam, there really was no need to do that." Kate told him. "I'm fine, see?"

Adam nodded before he gently set Kate down on the ground. She smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks."

Adam nodded, a smile forming on his face. "You're welcome."

At the same time, Logan had run over with a fire extinguisher in his hands. He then sprayed all over the equipment, which now was burnt and useless.

"That went well." Taylor muttered, frowning. She looked over at Logan. "Are you okay, Logan?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah, Taylor. I'm okay."

"Is everyone else okay?" Taylor asked, looking at everyone else in the room.

All the bionic students confirmed they were okay, including Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo.

"Whose idea was it to even have a disco ball?" Leo asked.

Bob raised his hand. "That would be me."

Leo narrowed his eyes at the boy. "How did you even find a training orb? There shouldn't even be any more of those!"

Bob shrugged. "There was a box of inventions that I found and it was sitting on the top. I didn't know it would cause this much of a disaster."

Leo sighed, shaking his head. "Just be careful next time, Bob, okay? And whenever you find something like this, ask us first before using it!"

Bob nodded. "You got it, Leo."

Daniel frowned as he stared at the mess that his party had become. It wasn't his intention to have any of this happen. He just wanted to do something fun with his new friends and biological family. Guess he should've known it wouldn't turn out the way he wanted it to. Since when did anything not turn into a disaster for the Davenports? Never.

"Hey Daniel."

The boy looked up to see Bree, looking at him sympathetically. "Hey Bree."

Bree smiled as she placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "I know you're upset. I can sense it."

"It doesn't matter." Daniel mumbled, avoiding eye-contact with his sister and instead staring at the floor littered with balloon remnants and confetti. "Besides, how would you know?"

Bree raised an eyebrow. "How would I know?" She repeated. "I would know. Adam, Chase, and Leo would know. We all would know."

Daniel glanced up at Bree. "What?"

Bree smiled. "You don't think we had parties like this back in Mission Creek?"

Daniel frowned. "Well I never thought about that."

"Well, we did." Bree replied. "We even had our first party when we finally got out of our basement lab and had our first taste of the outside world."

Daniel looked intrigued. "Really? What happened?"

Bree continued to explain. "A basketball incident made Leo popular and he threw a party at Davenport's mansion. I ended up hanging out with a boy who had a giant nose because he caught a basketball with his face, thanks to me. Adam and Chase were both hopped up on cake and Leo was too busy drinking in the sweet, sweet taste of popularity."

"And?" Daniel sensed there was going to be something else to this story.

Bree laughed. "Mr. Davenport and Tasha came home from their night-out together and all four of us were grounded. You don't even want to know how upset our dad was."

"So upset that steam came out of his ears?" Daniel supplied, a grin appearing on his face.

Bree nodded, grinning as well. "Yup! So, my point is, Daniel, not every party is going to be awesome. There will be ups and downs and eventually you'll get busted for throwing one, but you know what really matters?"

Daniel paused, thinking about it. "That there's cake?"

Bree shook her head. "Nope! Although that's a close second! I actually meant family and friends. Your party may turn into a disaster, but in the end, it'll actually be worth it because your family and friends were there to celebrate with you."

"You're right, Bree." Daniel replied, smiling. "And you know what?"

"What?"

"I consider all of you guys my family. Thanks for being here and making this party the best one ever, despite a few disasters along the way."

Bree smiled. "You're welcome, Daniel. We consider you part of the family now too."

Daniel grinned as he hugged his long lost sister. Adam, Chase, and Leo even joined in on the group hug.

"I just love happy endings!" Bob exclaimed, pretending to wipe a tear away.

Spin, who was standing next to his blonde-haired friend, looked disgusted. "Ugh! Who can stand any of this mushiness? Not me, that's for sure!"

"Aw, come on, Spin! You know you're secretly a softie deep down!" Bob piped up.

Spin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Nothing you do is going to make me – hey!" The youngest bionic yelped in surprise as Bob suddenly picked him up and gave him a hug. "Bob! Put me down!"

"Not until you feel happiness!" Bob responded.

Spin groaned. "I hate parties." He muttered, frowning.

"Well, I guess I should get started cleaning all this up." Daniel stated. "I better get a head start if I'm going to have this done before my dad comes back from his trip."

"Yeah, but you're not going to be doing it alone." Bree said. She looked back at her brothers and all the bionic students. "We'll help you. All of us."

Daniel grinned, feeling happy and lucky to have a family like his. Sure, they were bionic and considered freaks by some people, but they were heroes and always had each other's backs, no matter what.

Daniel couldn't imagine a better family than them.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **What a sweet ending! So, what did you think? Did you have any favorite parts? I'd love to know what you thought of the story! Thanks to everyone for reading! Reviews are appreciated! See ya next time! :)  
**


End file.
